Siempre me podrás amar One short
by The Gosth of Azmaria
Summary: El amor no es algo que se elige, simplemente aparece tal y como apareciste tú...


**Siempre me podrás amar…**

El horizonte se teñía de anaranjado… las estrellas se preparaban para actuar aquella noche… el viento aplaudía la escena… el mar acariciaba, con sutileza, su piel, él se encontraba descalzo, caminando por la orilla, susurrando una melodía…

_Antes de irse…_

_El sol matiza…_

_Y así la tarde…_

_Se hace rojiza…_

Se detuvo, miró el cielo despejado, y sonrió…

Sus cabellos plateados fueron mecidos por una brisa cálida…

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que sonreíste?- cuestionó una mujer a sus espaldas

Él no le respondió, es mas, no se inmuto ante aquel comentario...

Ella se acerco y poso su mano sobre su hombro, fue allí cuando se giro y le miro a los ojos…

- ¿Qué sucede?- le cuestionó

- No me has escuchado ¿verdad?- preguntó

- Lo lamento- se disculpó

Ella acarició su rostro con delicadeza, él entrecerró los ojos…

- No la has olvidado- dedujo la joven con un toque de recelo en su tono.

- Es imposible olvidar…-musito bajando su vista

- No es imposible, si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que tú no lo deseas

- Tal vez tengas razón…

Ella se giro y se abrazo a si misma- esta haciendo frío, iré a la casa…

- Bien, yo iré en unos momentos

- Prepararé la cena...- comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la casa

El muchacho solo la vio alejarse.

Se giró quedando frente a frente al mar…

Se sentó sobre la húmeda arena y tomó un poco entre sus manos…

Aun escucho tu voz en el viento… aun puedo sentir tu aroma… ¿será que no deseo olvidarte…? ¿O es que no puedo?- cerro los ojos- Kagome…- susurro- ya hace tanto…pero aun puede recordar... él día que te conocí...

Flash black 

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, el cielo celeste, hacía perfecto juego con el azul del mar quien arrullaba entre sus olas un tierno deseo de volar...

Ella se encontraba sentada en la orilla viendo pasar el tiempo, se sentía tan sola que no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima...

Sonrió con sarcasmo al recordar lo sucedido en su hogar, esa mujer, su madrastra, le había hecho pasar un mal rato como de costumbre...

- Madre...- musito

- Auxilio! Auxilio! – escucho de la nada

Alzo la vista para encontrarse con un pequeño niño que se estaba ahogando

Sin dudarlo, se quito los zapatos y se lanzo en su búsqueda, lo tomo de ambos hombros e intento tranquilizarlo, él lo hizo y fue así como lo pudo sacar del agua

- ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

- si... muchas gracias – le sonrió

- Shippo! Hijo!- gritaba una mujer desesperada

- madre- corrió a sus brazos

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza y miro a la joven completamente empapada- ¿cómo puedo agradecérselo joven?- cuestiono la mujer

- No es nada señora- le sonrió

- Shippo- susurro aliviado un joven, que había llegado corriendo

- Inuyasha!- se lanzo sobre sus brazos- tuve mucho miedo- lo abrazo

- Yo también lo tuve- admitió el chico

- Inuyasha, ella es la muchacha que salvo a Shippo- la presento- tenemos que ver la forma de pagarle tal favor- le sonrió

- Ya le dije señora no es nada...

- No es nada!- exclamo Inuyasha- haz sido la que salvo a mi hermano, como me dices que no es nada

- Ya debo irme- dijo esta

Inuyasha se separo de Shippo y se acerco a la joven- Inuyasha tashio- le entrego la mano

Kagome lo miro de arriba abajo, realmente era apuesto, esos cabellos plateados eran largos y sus ojos color miel... eran tan... tan dulces...

- Soy Kagome higurashi- entrelazo su mano con la de él, aunque luego se dio cuenta que estaba mojada entonces la separo con rapidez

- Mi nombre es izoiza, y este pequeño es Shippo- dijo la mujer

- Creo que tuvimos el agrado de conocernos- dijo Kagome refiriéndose a Shippo

El pequeño se acerco a Kagome y la invito a agacharse, fue allí cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla- gracias- le susurro

- No es nada pequeño- dijo sobándole la cabeza

- Bien, creo que esto amerita que festejemos- dijo Inuyasha

- No es para menos- dijo izoiza- y tu Kagome, mas que nadie estas invitada- sonrió

- Yo no puedo aceptar esa invitación

- No veo porque no- intervino Inuyasha

- Por favor Kagome- dijo Shippo tomándole la mano

- Yo no...- alguien la interrumpió

- Kagome higurashi!- se oyó en un grito, kagome soltó la mano de shippo y se giró para quedar frente a frente a ...

- Kikio...- susurro

- Mira donde te vengo a encontrar!- chillo- hace mas de dos horas que te estaba buscando, y mírate, toda mojada, hecha un desastre, apuesto estabas jugando como una niña estúpida en el agua- dijo con enojo

Inuyasha, izoiza y Shippo solo miraban la escena al margen de todo.

Kagome solo bajo la vista

- ¿y que es lo que esperas tonta?- le pregunto- ya mismo nos vamos para casa!- la tomo del brazo

- no iré- se zafó del agarre

- ¿me estas retando mocosa?- cuestiono

- no te estoy retando, simplemente no iré y punto- alzo la vista dejando ver en sus ojos aquel -odio acumulado

Kikyo rió con cinismo- ¿crees que una niña como tu puede mandarme?- alzo su mano y le dio un fuerte golpe- con eso aprenderás

Eso para Inuyasha fue la gota que rebalso el baso- disculpe usted señora- se acerco a ella- no creo que pueda golpearla de esa forma, ella no estaba jugando, para su información esta joven salvo a mi pequeño hermano de una muerte segura- se puso delante de Kagome y la miro de reojo, no lloraba, no pestañeaba, parecía que no estaba viva...

- Usted no se meta- dijo Kikio corriéndolo del camino- no me importa lo que esta mocosa haga o deje de hacer, si por mi fuera ella estaría muerta, pero si me disculpa ahora mismo debe regresar a su hogar- le tomo la mano, Kagome simplemente se dejo arrastrar por esa mujer, Inuyasha apretó los puños.

- Pobre jovencita- mascullo izoiza

- Mamá ¿no podemos adoptarla?- dijo con inocencia Shippo

- No hijo mío... no podemos- le miro a los ojos- pero no hay que ponernos tristes, hay que festejar!- sonrió

- Kagome higurashi...- susurro inuyasha...

_Desde ese entonces mi pensamiento siempre divagaba en ti... aun cuando no te conocía sentía un lazo muy especial contigo... _

_Fue esa tarde de primavera cuando mis ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los tuyos..._

Inuyasha corría con velocidad, estaba llegando tarde a la universidad, giro en la esquina y sintió como alguien cayó- lo siento- dijo apenado

- No es nada- dijo una joven poniéndose de pie

Inuyasha la miro a los ojos- kagome

- Tiempo sin verlo joven inuyasha- sonrió

Inuyasha se perdió en esa sincera y hermosa sonrisa- si mucho tiempo,- logro decir saliendo del trance

- Bueno, fue un gusto tropezar contigo, pero debo irme- le regalo otra sonrisa

- No, espera- la detuvo

- ¿Dime?

- Escucha... yo quería... tu sabes agradecerte nuevamente por lo de mi hermano

- ¿cuantas veces debo repetir que no es nada?- dijo divertida

- para mi fue mucho, por ello quería invitarte a cenar, si me lo permites, claro- le sonrió

- me encantaría, pero no creo que me dejen- algo triste

- es por esa mujer, ¿verdad?- le cuestiono con algo de recelo

- si... – con melancolía

- y ahora... ¿adonde vas?- le pregunto

- a mi escuela,- miro su reloj – y estoy llegando tarde

- yo también... ¿que tal sino vas y me acompañas a comer algo?- propuso

- pero yo... – no sabía que responder

- oh vamos no acepto un no por respuesta- sonrió

- esta bien- le sonrió

Comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a una cafetería, allí se la pasaron la mayoría de la mañana, charlando sobre su vida, sobre sus estudios, hablaba como si se conociesen de toda la vida... luego inuyasha propuso una caminata por la playa, kagome acepto gustosa.

- sabes- dijo kagome llamando la atención de inuyasha- yo no tengo amigos, desde la muerte de mi padre me la pasaba encerrada en mi cuarto, sola... hacía tanto que no hablaba con alguien... había olvidado lo que se siente estar en compañía... pero gracias a ti inuyasha, ya no me siento mas así- le sonrió

-no tienes que agradecerme kagome... para eso están los amigos- le sonrió también

el tiempo paso... el atardecer se presento al final del mar...

- es hermoso- exclamo kagome admirando tal espectáculo..

- de verdad lo es- la miro de reojo_- realmente es bella-_ pensó

- bien- dijo kagome parándose- debo regresar, sino se darán cuenta de mi ausencia y...- se detuvo

- ¿y?- dijo inuyasha

- y... y me regañaran- mintió

inuyasha se paro- es que esa mujer ¿siempre te golpea?- le cuestiono

- no, siempre no, sucede que...- bajo la vista- no es nada... mejor me voy

- te acompaño

ella comenzó a caminar con rumbo a su hogar, en el trayecto no hubo intercambio de palabras...

- es aquí- dijo ella dejando ver una hermosa mansión

- bien... entonces... ¿será hasta mañana?

- Bien, será hasta mañana- dijo kagome en un susurro confidente

- Entonces mañana pasaré por ti - le sonrió

Kagome se acerco a él y deposito un beso en su mejilla, mas luego lo abrazo- muchas gracias! La pase muy bien contigo!

- No en nada- inuyasha la presiono mas hacía él.

_Regrese a mi hogar con esa tibia sensación en mi, podía sentir tu aroma impregnado en mi ropa... esa noche no dormí del todo bien, estaba ansioso de volver a verte... temprano me desperté con el anhelo de ver tu sonrisa... me cambie a gran velocidad, salí y corrí con afán, al llegar espere a que salieras de tu casa... sin embargo eso nunca sucedió..._

_Espere hasta por muchos tiempo, recuerdo no haber asistido a clases ese día..._

_Me di por vencido al darme cuenta que ya no podía seguir allí, por ende me volví a mi casa, para mi suerte mi madre no estaba, entonces no me podría cuestionar que halla llegado temprano..._

_Desde aquel entonces todo volvió a ser normal... no te vi por un largo tiempo..._

- Hijo, hoy iremos a visitar a tu padre- dijo izoiza

- Si madre- contesto inuyasha pensativo

Ambos salieron con rumbo al cementerio, una gran limosina los llevo, en la entrada esta los dejo, a partir de allí debían ir a pie.

Inuyasha caminaba junto a su madre, cuando distinguió a lo lejos una figura frente a una tumba, de la nada esa figura cayo al suelo, ambos se alarmaron ante eso y corrieron a ver que sucedía...

- Kagome...- susurro inuyasha al verle en el piso

Ella estaba inconsciente, inuyasha la tomo entre sus brazos – madre, debemos llevarla a un hospital- comenzando a caminar con rumbo a la limosina siendo seguido por su madre

Inuyasha cargo hasta la limosina a kagome y la sentó aun inconsciente.

- ¿qué le habrá pasado?- cuestiono izoiza

- espero que nada grave- dijo inuyasha mirándola, estaba pálida...

la tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos y entraron al sanatorio

Un doctor los atendió, era un viejo amigo de la familia, este les dijo que el desmayo fue producido por una sobre dosis.

luego de un tiempo de espera una enfermera salió- ya despertó- les informo

inuyasha no lo dudo, entró y la vio allí tendida sobre aquella cama blanca, la miro a los ojos, una profunda tristeza había en ellos...se acerco y le tomo la mano

- kagome...- musito

- inuyasha... nos volvemos a encontrar- sonrió casi sin fuerzas

- tonta!- dijo con una sonrisa- casi me matas de un susto...

kagome rió

- ¿por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto seriamente

- que propósito me queda... ya no tengo por que vivir... ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar contra kikio...

- tienes mucho por que vivir...- presiono su mano

- inuyasha...- susurro

- kagome!- se escucho en la puerta, ambos miraron

- shippo- dijo kagome

- que bueno que estas bien!- grito aliviado, al tiempo que se acercaba a ambos y se subía a inuyasha para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla a kagome

- es bueno verte mejor – dijo izoiza quien no hacía mucho presenciaba la escena

- muchas gracias- les sonrió

inuyasha se levanto dejando a shippo junto a kagome, se acerco a su madre y le susurro algo al oído, ambos salieron

- kagome, estaba muy preocupado- dijo shippo llamando la atención de kagome, ya que esta había seguido con la mirada los pasos de inuyasha.

- Gracias pequeño shippo- le sobo la cabeza

-.-

- por favor madre, ¿que no lo ves?, esa mujer la esta matando.

- No podemos hacer nada, es su madre

- Te lo suplico, no podría ver como muere sin hacer nada

- Veremos que hacer hijo, yo tampoco quisiera que le pase nada

- Entonces te lo ruego, deja que viva con nosotros

-Estoy comenzando a sospechar que aquí hay algo mas que una simple amistad- dijo pícaramente

Inuyasha se sonrojo- feh! Pero que cosas dices... – se cruzo de brazos

- Igual de orgulloso que tu padre- dijo izoiza sonriente

Inuyasha ignoro el comentario y entró a la habitación para ver como kagome reía a causa que shippo le estaba haciendo una muecas con la cara se quedó allí en el umbral viéndoles sonreír...

- ¿qué me sucederá?- se cuestionaba a si mismo

- Inuyasha, no te quedes allí- dijo shippo al verle

- no, claro que no- entró del todo

la tarde entera estuvieron en el hospital... la madre de inuyasha se fue junto a shippo dejando a ambos solos...

- kagome... yo tengo que hablar contigo- dijo inuyasha luego de un largo silencio.

- Pues te escucho- dijo una sonriente kagome

- Bueno yo... no creo apropiado que regreses a tu hogar...- lo interrumpió

- No tengo otro lugar a donde ir

- No he terminado- dijo inuyasha seriamente- si tu quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, tenemos varias habitacio..- kagome poso su dedo índice en los labios de inuyasha, él la miro, ella sonreía...

- Te agradezco mucho, pero creo que ya es demasiado, no puedo aceptar semejante cosa, ya me has demostrado que eres algo mas que una persona que se cruzo en mi camino, eres como mi ángel de la guarda, que aparece cuando mas lo necesito- le quito el dedo y le miro fijo

- ¿no lo entiendes? Si regresas no sé si volveré a verte!- dijo casi en un grito

- si la muerte es mi destino, lo aceptare con gusto, he sufrido casi 7 años, esto para mi es como una rutina- dijo mirando hacía la ventana

- no quiero que sigas sufriendo de ese modo- le tomo la mano- kagome yo...

- no lo digas por favor- le susurro mirándole a los ojos

- como no hacerlo, si es la verdad... en todo este tiempo no hacía mas que pensar en ti, extrañaba tus sonrisas, tu aroma, y es que ahora te tengo junto a mi, y te veo tan indefensa... como no decírtelo si tal vez mañana no logre verte...

kagome sonrió

- kagome... no sé cuando o como sucedió esto... pero yo...

no termino de decir aquella frase cuando sintió los tibios labios de kagome sobre los suyos, tan delicados... tan suaves... era un beso lleno de inocencia que inuyasha poco a poco transformo en un beso lleno de deseo y amor... poco a poco kagome se separo de él, completamente sonrojada... se había atrevido a besar a inuyasha... desvió su mirada, no le podía ver a los ojos...

Él tomo su rostro con su mano derecha, obligándola a verlo, ella le miro, el sonrió

Ella no lo dudo y se lanzo sobre sus brazos, él la trajo contra si

- Te quiero...- le susurro al oído

- Gracias por hacerme comprender que aquel cosquilleo en mi estomago y aquellas sonrisas sin sentidos son síntomas de una enfermedad que no tiene cura- le sonrió

Se sorprendió ante aquella confesión, él era el primer hombre en su vida...

_Cuando me confesaste eso con aquel sonrojo notorio en tus mejillas, no pude evitar darme cuenta que aun eras una niña, un hermosa niña que con solo sonreír me había enamorado..._

No muchos después de aquellas palabras el doctor entró

- Ya se encuentra mejor higurashi- pregunto

- Si, muchos mejor doctor, ¿cree que ya pueda irme?- cuestiono

- Mi querida, a penas te estas mejorando- dijo el doctor con una leve sonrisa

- Pero es que yo debo...

- Tu debes descansar- dijo inuyasha a su lado

- Pero yo...

- No hay peros kagome, tu te quedas aquí y no se discute mas- inuyasha se paro y se dirigió a la puerta con el doctor, ambos salieron kagome entrecerró los ojos... y poso un dedo sobre sus labios rememorando en ellos aquel beso...

- Mi primer beso- susurro

-.-

- doctor que me recomienda – dijo inuyasha luego de hablar por un tiempo

- inuyasha, me doy cuenta que le tienes un gran afecto a esa joven, pero no puedes hacer nada, aquella mujer es su madre- dijo preocupado

inuyasha presiono los puños

- tranquilízate muchacho, eres igual a tu padre, ambos impulsivos

- Mioga eras su mejor amigo, tienes que ayudarme, no puedo permitir que se la lleven

- Bien, veré que puedo hacer, peor no te prometo nada- le sonrió

- Me conformo con eso- hizo una reverencia- iré a ver como sigue- se dirigió a la puerta, desde allí oyó que Mioga le dijo algo- no seas tan obvio con tus sentimientos...

Entró al cuarto para ver que kagome ya se había dormido, se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano, ella pronunció su nombre entre sueños...

- No dejaré que nada te pase... kagome

_Aunque puse todo mi esfuerzo, esa promesa jamás la pude cumplir..._

_-.-_

-¿donde esta esa mocosa?- gritaba una mujer en la recepción

- disculpe señora podría usted tranquilizarse- entono con severidad la recepcionista

- usted no es quien para mandarme, ahora dígame en que habitación se encuentra higurashi- ordenó

- si sigue en esa postura me veré obligada a llamar a los de seguridad- amenazó

kikio respiro profundo y con esfuerzo dijo- sería usted tan amable de notificarme donde se encuentra la paciente higurashi- dio una sonrisa fingida

- bien- tecleo en la computadora- habitación 213

se dirigió al ascensor y lo tomó- maldita- mascullo

-.-

- que bueno que despiertas- dijo inuyasha con una gran sonrisa

- ¿dormí mucho?- pregunto estirándose

- no tanto- se dirigió a la ventana y la entrecerró

la puerta se abrió de la nada, ambos miraron sorprendidos.

- con que aquí estabas!- se acercó a la cama- ya nos vamos- la destapo

- ella no se va de aquí- inuyasha se interpuso entre ella y kagome

- quítate del camino, ella debe irse conmigo de inmediato- intento moverlo, pero inuyasha seguía firme

- no ella de aquí no se va- le tomo la muñeca con fuerza

kagome se levanto e intento mantenerse de pie, pero cayó

- kagome...- inuyasha soltó el agarre de kikio y se acerco a ella

- debo irme inuyasha- intentando pararse

- no... tu no estas bien, no puedes irte- la ayudo a levantarse

- estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi- le sonrió

- esto me da asco, parece una de esas novelas baratas, vamos niña vístete nos iremos ya

- no- dijo inuyasha severamente- ella no se irá

kikio se acerco a inuyasha y le sonrió- tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer con ella, su padre me la encargo antes de morir, no puedes hacer nada...

- ella no saldrá de este hospital- dijo una voz tras ellos

los tres miraron a la puerta

- Mioga- pronuncio inuyasha con alivio

- disculpe señora, pero debo pedirle que abandone el establecimiento, sino quiere que llame a la policía

- ¿y que me puede hacer la policía?- dijo con sarcasmo

- si les muestro estas pruebas medicas, sabrán que usted maltrata tanto física como psíquicamente a esta muchacha, y no creo que a una mujer de su talla le guste estar un buen tiempo tras la rejas, imagínese el escándalo que sería, su nombre aparecería en los diarios, y eso no ayudaría a su apellido

kikio apretó los puños en señal de vencimiento

- tendrán noticias de mi- fue lo único que dijo antes de partir

inuyasha quien aun estaba sosteniendo a kagome la abrazo con fuerza, ella también lo hizo

- gracias Mioga- agradeció inuyasha

- no es nada mi joven enamorado- salió de la habitación

se sonrojo ante eso, pero luego solo dirigió su mirada al rostro de kagome... estaba llorando.. ¿por qué?

Paso su mano sobre su rostro, arrastrando en su paso aquellas lágrimas- no llores

- No sabes cuanto tiempo espere ...

- Ahora no tiene que volver... puedes quedarte conmigo- dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Yo...- no sabía que responder, pero fue interrumpida por un beso inesperado de inuyasha...

- Solo di que si- murmuro

Se separo de él y lo miro fijo- si – le susurro con una sonrisa

_Desde aquel día mi vida no fue mas que feliz a tu lado...dejaste de asistir a clases, mas, de kikio no teníamos noticias..._

_Recuerdo que todas las mañanas me despertabas con un dulce beso y me traías el desayuno a la cama..._

_Así los días pasaron, y esos días se transformaron en semanas, y después en meses..._

- Shippo me acompañas de compras- pregunto kagome, quien vestía un sencillo vestido celeste con adornos de tira a los costados, haciendo conjunto con unas sandalias blancas...

- Si kagome!- dijo muy contento

- Señora izoiza, ¿nos acompaña?- cuestionó

- Claro que si hija! Sabes que me encanta ir de compras- sonrió

Los tres salieron, la limosina los esperaba a fuera

- ¿Que le digo al señor cuando venga?- pregunto la empleada

- El joven inuyasha no tarde en llegar, notifícale que fuimos de compra- dijo izoiza

- Bien señora- hizo una reverencia

Subieron a la limosina y esta los llevo al centro comercial...

-.-

- kagura ¿dónde están todos?- interrogo inuyasha al no encontrar nadie en la casa

- la señora se fue junto a la señorita kagome y el joven Shippo al centro comercial

- entiendo... estas mujeres uno las deja solas y ya se van de compras- sonrió- bien cuando lleguen, dile a la señorita kagome que deseo hablar con ella

- bien señor- se marcho

-.-

- kagome, espérame!- decía Shippo corriendo tras ella

- vamos Shippo, debemos buscar las flores- sonriente

- ay kagome, hoy estas muy contenta- le reprocho

- no es para menos, hoy cumplo 6 meses de estar con inuyasha

- kagome... estas muy enamorada- dijo Shippo sonriente

- así Shippo- confeso sonrojada- mira hemos llegado – le señalo- bien- miro su reloj- izoiza fue a buscar los víveres- tenemos unos 10 minutos- analizó, Shippo le tomo la mano, ambos entraron

- es hermoso- exclamaron ambos al ver tantas flores juntas

- ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?- dijo una muchacha, que al parecer era quien vendía

- pues vera señorita,- dijo Shippo- necesitamos unas buenas flores, aquí tengo a una enamorada que quiere regalarle unas a su novio- señalo a kagome

- ay que cosas dices Shippo!- reto sonrojada

- bien, para estos casos, le aconsejo rosas amarillas- se las señalo

kagome se acerco a ellas y su aroma la embriago- son perfectas- susurro- me las llevo

- muy bien- dijo tomándolas

- kagome, es la primera vez que no tardas tanto en elegir algo- dijo Shippo sonriendo

- si sigues así no te preparare tu postre favorito- amenazo

- ay no! Me callo, me callo

kagome rió ante eso.

Luego de aquella escena ambos salieron de la mano, ya con las rosas listas, solo les quedaba esperar a que izoiza llegara.

Ambos estaban hablando y riendo, cuando kagome vio algo que jamas pensó, kikio estaba allí, con sus ropas rasgadas, su cabello desordenado, sucia.

- Kikio...- murmuro

Le entrego las flores a Shippo y corrió hacía ella

- Kagome..- dijo esta al verle

Shippo miraba la escena – pobre- se limito a decir

- Kikio- repitió kagome- ¿qué te ha sucedido?

- Kagome... yo...- intentaba decir

- No te preocupes kikio... te ayudaré- posó su mano sobre su hombro, kikio se giró y sonrió, kagome solo sintió aquel frío en su cuerpo... acompañado de un silencio oscuro...

- Kagome!- grito Shippo

Kikio salió corriendo del lugar, Shippo se acerco a kagome, quien no tenía expresión es su rostro...

Shippo la abrazó y empezó a gritar por ayuda

Pronto un grupo de gente los rodeaban, en ese momento izoiza llegó, y se hizo paso entre la gente para ver aquello con horror

- Madre, debemos ayudarla!- grito Shippo

- Si, llamen a una ambulancia- grito

A los poco minutos la ambulancia llego... se la llevaron...

-.-

- señor tiene teléfono- le informo kagura a inuyasha

- gracias- lo tomo- ¿diga?

- Inuyasha soy yo- dijo una voz completamente temerosa y exaltada

- ¿Madre? ¿qué sucede?- pregunto al escucharla en tal forma

- es kagome, debes venir rápido al hospital

inuyasha dejo caer el tuvo del teléfono, pero no se hizo esperar salió corriendo...

-.-

- ¿dónde esta?- pregunto al llegar y ver a su madre en la sala de espera

en la habitación- inuyasha hijo ... ella...- dijo con tristeza

- calla- fue lo único que dijo

- inuyasha!- grito shippo- no quiero que kagome se muera- llorando

- eso no pasará pequeño- lo abrazó con fuerza

- inuyasha...- dijo mioga quien no hacía mucho los observaba

- mioga!- dijo al verle

- ven- le dijo este

inuyasha se separo de shippo y se acerco a él- entra- le dijo mioga

inuyasha obedeció y entró, allí conectada al suero, con un respirador en la boca, estaba ella, su amada kagome...

miro a mioga como pidiéndole permiso, este le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza

se acerco a paso rápido a su lado y le tomo la mano, estaba fría- kagome...- musito

ella abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con aquel ámbar tan especial, que la había cautivado...

- inu...yasha...- logro decir

- shhh- dijo este- no hables- le suplico

- inuyasha...- repitió , sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...- me voy a morir...

- no digas eso... jamas permitiré eso- presiono su mano

- es inevitable...

- no lo es, no pasará nada... ya veras que todo se va a solucionar- le sonrió

- no es así... me voy a morir... pero sabes... yo soy feliz...

- kagome...- sus ojos se nublaron, las lágrimas se apoderaban de ellos

- gracias inuyasha- le susurro entrecerrando los ojos

- no kagome... no me dejes- le suplico presionando su mano con fuerza

ella volvió a abrir los ojos

- yo nunca te dejaré...- respiro con dificultad- siempre estaré vigilándote desde lo alto, orando por tu felicidad

- tú eres mi felicidad- dijo dejando escapar una lágrima

ella alzo su mano y limpió aquella juguetona lágrima- no debes llorar... siempre sonríe

- nunca mas podré hacerlo...

- siempre podrás... cuando mires al mar, al cielo, siempre estaré allí para ti...- su mano de deslizo hasta caer sobre la cama ... una sonrisa se dibujo en el pálido rostro de kagome, sus ojos se cerraron...

- kagome!- grito inuyasha

_Las autoridades buscaron a kikio, pero cuando la hallaron estaba muerta... dicen que se suicido..._

_Mi madre se encargo de tu funeral... desde aquel día nunca mas volví a sonreír... _

Fin del Flash black

- Kagome...- repitió- ¿Por qué el destino fue tan cruel contigo?- pregunto

_- El destino nunca fue cruel conmigo inuyasha... mi destino fue conocerte y amarte... yo creo que fui la persona mas feliz del mundo...- _le contesto el viento

- kagome... – pensó

_- inuyasha... aun en la soledad... siempre me podrás amar... tal y como yo siempre lo haré.. __hasta que el destino nos vuelva a cruzar... yo siempre te esperaré..._

- no falta mucho para que nos volvamos a encontrar... kagome...- murmuro

-.-

Aquella muchacha se encontraba en su casa cocinando, pensando en el comportamiento del joven con el que compartía sus días...

Ya estaba todo listo, encendió las velas, preparo la mesa..., solo faltaba él...

El reloj anunció las 12... él ya se había tardado, se puso un suéter, y se calzo, abrió la puerta y camino hacia la playa...

La arena le dificultaba el paso, pronto llego y sobre la arena escrito un nombre y una frase...

_Siempre te amare... kagome..._

Comprendió allí su decisión, ya no tenía mas que hacer...

Él ya había elegido... y ella ya era parte de su pasado...

Ahora él estaba en un lugar mejor, donde ya no se sentiría mas sólo en compañía... donde le podría amar sin límites...

Ahora él sería feliz...

Fin...


End file.
